1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cap and, more particularly, to a cap for a writing instrument, such as a marker, pen and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional writing instrument, such as a marker, pen and the like, in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 6 comprises a barrel 10 and a cap 1 mounted on the barrel 10. Thus, such a writing instrument (the marker) is mainly available for a whiteboard. However, the writing instrument is easily lost unintentionally, so that a user has to find the writing instrument before use, thereby causing inconvenience to the user when using the writing instrument. In addition, when the writing instrument is placed on the bottom of the whiteboard, the writing instrument easily falls from the whiteboard, thereby causing inconvenience to the user when using the writing instrument.